Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates to a device for the induction heating of a billet.
Description of Related Art
The induction heating of a billet of non-ferromagnetic material can be carried out by using an inductor powered at an appropriate frequency (traditional technique), but this system does not permit reaching efficiency levels of more than 50%. Patent application PCT WO04066681 describes a device for the induction heating of a billet of a non-magnetic, conductive metal material (for example, copper or aluminium) in which a magnetic field produced by permanent magnets moves with respect to the metal billet, creating induced currents that circulate within the metal conductor material, in this way heating it by the Joule effect. However, this system is not completely satisfactory for series production.